


Slipping

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Hey - I would love to see something around TK being out and having something slipped into his drink. No one believes him at first that he didn't take something on purpose.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 8
Kudos: 284





	Slipping

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of attempted rape/date rape drugs
> 
> PSA: if you're at a bar and you're drink tastes salty get out. the most common date rape drug causes your drink to taste salty. always have a friend with you. stay safe :)

TK laughed and leaned back against Carlos’ shoulder.

“You’re shitting me probie,” Judd said. “There’s no way that happened.”

“I’m serious,” Mateo said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Even if he’s lying, he can tell one hell of a story,” Carlos defended, pointing his beer bottle in Mateo’s direction.

“I’m telling the truth guys. This guy went down a well pipe, got trapped and dug his way out through the reservoir.”

“We all believe you probie,” Owen placated, but he really couldn’t keep a straight face.

“Okay so you all believed Judd about rebar guy but you can’t believe me? They apparently work for the same house.”

“Tell you what, I’ll get in touch with Captain Nash, verify your story and if you’re telling the truth, Judd has to cook dinner for a week.”

“What the hell cap?”

“Dad please now. You’re punishing all of us.”

“You shut your mouth pretty boy,” Judd pointed at TK menacingly.

TK threw his head back and laughed. Carlos chuckled, pulling him closer to his side.

“I need another water,” TK said standing up. “You want another beer?”

“No I’m done for the night.”

“Okay.”

TK stood up and went to the bar. He was greeted by a new bartender. He was used to Madison, who knew him and the entire crew by name.

“Hey, what can I get you?”

The new bartender was a tall black guy that reminded him painfully of Alex

“Hey. Can I get another mineral water?”

“Sure thing. No beer?”

“Nah. I don’t drink.”

“I gotcha. I’ll be right back with that.”

“Thanks.”

TK leaned against the counter as he waited. 

“Hey heads up,” the guy said as he slid TK his drink. “That guy has been eyeing you since you came in.”

He discreetly tilted her head in the direction of a blonde guy playing darts against the back wall. When TK turned his head to look, he slipped the tablet into the water.

“Thanks man. I’ll keep an eye out.”

“No problem. Go make out with that hunk of yours, that might scare him off,” he laughed.

“In front of my dad? No way. Plus creeps like him just take that shit as a challenge.”

“Well just be careful. Have a good night.”

“Thanks. You too.”

TK picked up his glass and crossed the bar back to his table. He took a sip of his drink as he sat down. He made a face at the salty taste.

“What’s wrong?” Owen asked him.

“That doesn’t taste right.”

“TK it’s mineral water. That shit’s nasty anyway,” Judd laughed.

TK shrugged and took another sip, ignoring the taste. As he finished the drink, his head started to get foggy and he couldn’t focus on anything. He pressed his fingers against his temple trying to force his eyes to refocus.

“What’s wrong baby?” Carlos asked, placing a hand on his arm.

“I feel weird. My head is fuzzy,” TK realized that his words were coming out slurred.

“TK look at me,” Owen grabbed his son’s attention. “Did you take something?”

“No. I didn’t.”

“Are you sure?” Judd asked.

Even through his blurred vision, TK could catch the disappointed look on his dad’s face.

“No I didn’t. I promise,” his voice was whiny and he could feel the tears welling up.

Something wasn’t right and no one believed him.

“Wait a second. TK you said your drink tasted weird, what did it taste like?”

“Salt.”

“Shit,” Carlos wrapped a firm arm around TK’s shoulders and led him to stand.

“What is it?” Judd asked, following Carlos’ lead.

“I’ll explain as soon as we get him the hell out of here.”

The whole group stood and followed TK and Carlos. Owen threw a few bills on the table to cover their tab and rushed out with his son.

“What was that?” Owen asked once Carlos had gotten TK situated in the car.

“Rohypnol. The date rape drug. Someone slipped something into his drink.”

“It had to have been the bartender,” Judd said. “He and TK were the only ones who touched that glass.”

“I blamed him,” Owen said, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I thought he took something on purpose. How did you know what it was?”

“We’ve had a bunch of cases with the drug. When TK said his drink was salty, I knew what it was.”

“I’m just glad you caught it. And that you were here,” Owen said.

“Me too. Take him home and let him sleep it off. I’ll check on him tomorrow.”

“Thank you Carlos.”

“No problem Captain Strand.”

“We’re way past that. Call me Owen.”


End file.
